


Enough

by Marauder_Mouse



Series: Whole [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Moving On, Past hurt, Real Life, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Mouse/pseuds/Marauder_Mouse
Summary: We saw how Anna met her sister's girlfriend, but how did Elsa meet Honeymaren in the first place? Some brief story was told in 'Whole'. but here's the full thing and then some!
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Ryder Nattura/Original Character(s)
Series: Whole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679359
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. so this got way more serious and deep than I initially planned. If you haven't read 'Whole' yet. not to worry; it doesn't really matter which way round you read these two parts. Thanks for clicking to read. enjoy!

It was one of those rare days that saw the Nattura siblings off from work at the same time. Honeymaren had just started taking up a hobby of whittling and had been on the hunt for a book that kept getting suggested to her. This was their fifth bookshop stop of the morning and Ryder had done nothing but moan and drag his feet. To placate him, Honeymaren promised that they could stop for a coffee after this shop; regardless of if she found her prize or not.

As they'd done in the previous four shops, the siblings split up to cover more ground quickly. Ryder was mostly driven by the empty stomach that kept grumbling to be heard. It was much relief to him then when he spotted the very book they'd been hunting for all morning. After frantically double checking the title and author name, he blindly made his way over to where he'd last seen his sister before hastily telling her he'd found the book almost waving it in front of her face. There was one issue though he noted as he trailed off his sentence “... and you’re not my sister; you’re far too beautiful… I’m sorry! It’s just a compliment; I meant nothing more by it. Plus I don’t think my boyfriend would like the idea of me hitting on someone.” Wow, why was he rambling like this!?

The blonde woman in front of him just watched in almost amusement as he finished off his tangent. She blinked twice to make sure he was all done as she nibbled her bottom lip absentmindedly before joining the conversation; “thank you. I can see how that would upset him.”

“I’m Ryder;" he stuck out his hand with a relaxed and friendly manner as he saw the subtle body language indicating the woman's discomfort at his attention.

She bought her and to meet his in a loose handshake; “Elsa. Do you make a habit of flattering woman in book shops?”

“Only when I’m my sister’s wing man;” he shrugged and slipped his hands in his pockets.

And as if they'd practiced this whole thing; Honeymaren Nattura appeared next to them. “Hey! You found it… and a beautiful woman;” it fell out of her mouth before she could think. The blonde woman and her brother must know that by the way her eyes popped out of her head as she heard the words tumble from her lips.

“Honeymaren this is Elsa. Elsa, Honeymaren”

“Well aren’t you two just a pair of flatterers;” the woman, Elsa, spoke after her brother's attempt at an introduction to dispel the slight awkward energy around them.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out of my mouth!” Honeymaren rushed out as a hand came to rub nervously at the back of her neck.

Elsa released a small laugh and shook her head; “it’s okay; it was actually kind of nice to be complimented; especially from an equally beautiful woman.” Where the hell had that come from? Elsa felt her own eye balls bulge out of her head.

“Is it me or is it getting a little warm in here?” Ryder commented adjusting his collar as he watched the exchange.

That’s all Honeymaren needed to hear from the other woman before a lazy smile grew on her lips; “would you be interested in getting coffee with me sometime?” The brunette had to ask before she lost her nerve.

“There’s a fair possibility that I might be;” Elsa swept a loose strand of hair from her braid behind her ear and gave a shy nod as she looked to her feet.

Honeymaren had to keep her cool as she fought to keep her heart from racing; “how about I give you my number and you can let me know when you’ve made up your mind?”

“That could work”

Ryder had to practically pick his jaw up off the floor as he witnessed the blonde woman reach into her hand bag for her phone.

Honeymaren wasted no time in adding her number to the contact list in the blonde’s offered phone before handing it back. “It was a pleasure meeting you Elsa”

“You can thank Ryder for that pleasure”

“And he won’t let me forget it”

“Oh you can bet on that”

“I’m going to leave you alone now and I hope to be hearing from you soon”

Elsa just gave her a nod with a sweet smile as Honeymaren walked away with her brother. The blonde turned her mobile over in her hand and began typing her message before hitting send.

As soon as they stepped foot outside Maren felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She had a message from the beautiful blonde asking if she was free on Wednesday. She’ll make herself free! Honeymaren can’t help herself from sending a quick reply before jumping in the air with a fist pump. Ryder couldn’t help but laugh at her antics.

Elsa held back her own laugh as she saw Honeymaren celebrate through the window before she turned and smiled at her. Elsa smiled and sent a small wave her way. Honeymaren’s grin got even bigger, if it were possible, before taking off down the street.

Elsa chose to give them a few moments to move along before leaving herself to meet Anna for lunch.

“Hey, where have you been?” The redhead stood to greet her sister with a kiss to the cheek.

Elsa returned the kiss; “sorry I’m late, lost tract of time.”

“As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters;” Anna sat and pulled her chair back in.

“We’re all good;” Elsa nodded and felt a smile creep onto her face as she settled in her seat.

“What’s with the smile?”

“What’s with the third degree?” Elsa hid behind her menu.

“You’re deflecting; I’ll find out eventually;” Anna summarised as she picked up her menu too.

“What were you thinking of having? I’m thinking about ordering the Cesar salad”

The redhead rolled her eye good naturedly; “surprise there!”

She finally put her menu down. “What? I like what I like.”

“You’re fussy;” she teased.

“Is what you like to call it.” The sisters had played out this back and forth for many years and will probably continue it for many more.

“I might try one of their new burgers; yes you can have a couple of French fries;” Anna rushed to finish her sentence and gave her sister a knowing smirk.

“Thank you”

“So how’s business, you were out pretty early this morning?” The pair had got their orders a short while ago and were beginning to tuck in.

“It’s pretty good; I sent out a bunch of orders this morning. Lots of people seem to be liking the hemp friendship bracelets;” Elsa picked at her salad feeling distracted by the other events of her morning.

“Well they are cute;” Anna mused as she picked the onion out of her burger.

“Speaking of cute, you never finished telling me about that shy boy in your class?” The blonde was referring back to the conversation they were having last night just before Kristoff came home.

“Charlie; he’s so sweet. Yeah, he was actually playing with another kid yesterday in the playground. I felt like a proud mama.”

“Don’t let Kristoff hear you talk like that;” Elsa mumbled out as a small joke.

“He’d probably be thrilled!”

Elsa felt her eyes widened in shock or excitement, she couldn’t place; “Really?”

“Oh yeah; being adopted and all that, he wants to have a family of his own.”

“Wait, does that mean you guys are trying?” Did she really want to know?

“God no! If it were left just up to me that wouldn’t be happening till after the wedding and even then, not in the following couple of years after that.” Anna munched on a fry.

“Oh” What was she meant to say?

“That’s not to say I don’t like kids; I obviously do, I mean you don’t work with them if you can’t stand them. I just mean that we’ve finally settled into a good rhythm, us three, and I don’t want to upset that just yet. We’re finally good after everything, you know?” The younger sister rushed out as she dug herself in a deeper hole.

“Yeah, I know. I get it.” Elsa nodded and kept her eyes on her plate in thought. She knew it was daft to think, but meeting Honeymaren and Ryder earlier gave Elsa a glimpse of what her life could be if she took a step and opened her heart again to friendship, or even love. But Anna had a point; they’re all so good. Can she really risk ruining that now after everything she’s put them through?

“Why the sad look? Oh no, have I said something to upset you? Why do I never think before I speak?” Anna was always so delicate with her sister’s feelings; she hated it when she caused her any further grief.

Elsa looked to her sister with so much love and appreciation; “no! Anna, you didn’t say anything.”

“Is it because I bought up the past; I’m so sorry, I won’t mention it again!”

“Anna, really, please just stop”

“Good idea”

“You’re right, I was just thinking about how good we all are now and how we really don’t want any changes.” Elsa levelled with her sister and told her the truth.

“But that doesn’t mean absolutely no changes though Elsa;” she reached across the table to rest her hand atop the blondes in an attempt to draw her eyes to hers.

How did her sister always know what was going on inside her head.

“If you ever found someone, that’s a good change that we can all agree on;” Anna gave her a reassuring smile.

Thoughts of Honeymaren filtered into Elsa’s mind.

“I know he’d have to be really special to catch your eye, but that isn’t what I meant earlier. Another person in our family would be amazing, just not a baby, yet.”

And there it was; the punch to the gut. Worry filled her features as she reflected on her sister’s words. How was she supposed to tell her sister that she was thinking of going on a date with a woman?

“Okay, I can see this is making you uncomfortable, so I’m just going to shut up now. Can I just ask, is it the baby thing; about what happened with you?”

Elsa looked quickly to her sister. For once her panic wasn’t anything to do with the events years prior, it was to do with events about an hour ago. “Anna, you can talk about babies with me whenever; it’s all in the past. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to panic just then. I guess the idea of me ever finding anyone new is still frightening to me.”

“It doesn’t have to be Elsa; there’s no pressure. I know there’s another guy for you out there, just waiting to meet you. It will happen when you least expect it”

Elsa gave a false smile; “thanks Anna”

* * *

Elsa was running on adrenaline as she psyched herself up to walk into the café around the corner. When she’d first sent that text to the brunette woman the other day, she hadn’t been in her right mind. She was overwhelmed from the whole social situation and her heart seemed to take over. Which was fine; only now her head was back in charge and here lies her dilemma. She knows deep down that she really wanted to walk in there and sit across from the beautiful woman. Her brain, however small the part was, was asking her if she really wanted to change anything in her life right now? She could hear it screaming, but she won’t; she was going in.

The brunette woman that had occupied Elsa’s thoughts for embarrassingly long proportions of her day was sat in the back corner of the café appearing quite content to sit and wait for her company to arrive. Elsa saw her immediately, relieved to see that she was actually there.

Honeymaren offered her a wave and a smile and held up her mug to signal to Elsa that she already ordered so she should too. Elsa threw a wave back before ordering her drink.

It wasn’t too long before Elsa was walking over to Honeymaren, she tried not to watch her too obviously.

Honeymaren stood to greet the blonde property with a kiss to the cheek “hey, it’s good to see you again.”

Elsa left a kiss back before they both sat down opposite one another; “and you; I almost didn’t come.” Gone was the flirty woman from before.

“Why’s that, am I that awful?”

Elsa shook her head with a smile at Honeymaren’s attempt to lighten the mood she’d thrown them under. Elsa decided to just be honest and up front; “this isn’t something I’ve ever done before; given my number to a stranger.” Or a woman; well mostly honest.

Honeymaren nodded in understanding as she watched Elsa cradle her mug; “There’s no trap here, anytime you want to leave, you can. Delete my number and I’ll delete yours, and we get on with our days. I don’t want you to sit here with me if you’re uncomfortable.”

“It’s not that I’m not comfortable; you’re very approachable. I just don’t know where that confidence came from that day.”

Honeymaren could see the vulnerability on the other woman’s face; “I’m glad it was there.”

“I think I might be too;” Elsa admitted almost shyly.

Maren took a gulp of her drink before asking; “so it’s the unknown your scared of?”

“I need to be honest with you about something else;” Elsa released a breath.

“I know we don’t know each other at all, but you can say anything to me.” She resisted the urge to rub reassuringly at the blonde’s hand. Why was this woman so magnetic.

Elsa kept her eyes on the hot liquid in front of her as she spoke; “I haven’t been in a relationship, or even dated anyone in over three years. The last relationship I was in ended badly and didn’t leave me in a very good place to want to put myself out there again. It left me fragile, and I’ve had time to recover and heal, but I’m still not sure if it’s the right time for me yet.” She finished and managed to drag her eyes up to the woman in front of her. Before she entered the café today she hadn’t planned on mentioning any of this to Honeymaren, but as it was, she was relieved to have it all out in the open. It gave Honeymaren the option to back away slowly.

She gave her a reassuring smile; “I’m not here to pressure you into anything Elsa, I’m honoured that you’re being so frank with me. If you decide you’re not ready then I perfectly understand and hear you. I’ll walk away now.”

“Maren, I really don’t know what I’m doing.” Elsa could almost laugh at herself as she ran her hand around her plait to sweep it over her shoulder.

“I don’t either. Everyone is different; we’re never met anyone like each other before, so this is new for both of us. What if we start small, like this with coffee or whatever you’ve got there?” She held up her mostly finished drink and nodded to Elsa’s one.

“Hot chocolate. But I think you’re right. If we just start small and slow, it will give me time to adjust if you still want to stick around.”

“It will give us both time to adjust;” Honeymaren nodded with a smile.

“Thank you;” Elsa brushed a loose bang from her face.

“So do you have an aversion to coffee?” Honeymaren took another sip of her drink.

Elsa swirled the molten chocolate around the mug and shook her head; “nothing like that, just thought I’d treat myself.”

“You deserve anything you want” Why does this woman have this effect on her? Words leave her mouth with no filter whenever they talk.

“What do you have?”

“A milky coffee with far too much caramel syrup in it;” Maren cringed as she felt the sugar around her mouth.

“Sweet tooth?”

How did she make an eye brown quirk look so cute? Answer her Maren! “Only when I’m hung over;” she admitted shyly.

“You look pretty good for hung over;” wait, what?

She never blushes; but this feels like a blush! “Thank you for thinking so.”

“I meant well; you look pretty well.” A blush of her own flooded her cheeks.

“It’s okay, I know what you meant.” She couldn’t help but marvel over how sweet this woman was; she may have a sweet tooth after all.

Elsa cleared her throat in an attempt to rein in her feelings; “were you celebrating last night?”

“It was Ryder’s and his boyfriend’s anniversary so we went out for dinner and more than a few drinks;” the brunette winced at the memories of the night before.

“That sounds like a good night”

“It was, from what I remember.” They each gave a chuckle.

After a pause Elsa spoke honestly once again; “I feel privileged that you made it to meet me today.”

Honeymaren lent forward and let the woman know; “I think I’m the one who should feel privileged to be sat opposite you right now.”

“You don’t need to keep trying so hard to flatter me Maren; you already have my phone number.” Elsa felt more relaxed now and she could feel the version of her from the bookshop peeking through.

“Ah, but now I need to keep you”

“You may change your mind about that when you get to know me more.” It’s amazing how one thought can cause a person to shut down again after relaxing.

Honeymaren sensed the change and reached over to lightly cover the blonde’s hand as it rested on the table; “I’m looking forward to getting to know you more.”

Elsa smiled up at Honeymaren so she withdrew her hand slowly.

“What do you do for a living?” Elsa asked in a more confident tone again.

“I’m a freelance courier for self-employed business owners in the local area”

“That must keep you busy”

Honeymaren released a carefree chuckle; “definitely and it comes with a good story or two that I’ll tell you one day. What about you?”

“I own my own jewellery business;” there was a sense of pride in the statement, and why not?

“Do you buy and sell, or…?” She trailed off in question.

“I make jewellery, bespoke items, bracelets, necklaces, earrings.”

“Did you make these?” She reached across the small table to delicately cradle the earring that hung from Elsa’s right earlobe.

Elsa gulped as Maren leant away; “not these ones, my sister bought me these.”

“She knows you well, they suit you nicely”

“Thank you;” another blush rose to her cheeks; she wasn’t used to being complimented this often, or ever really.

Honeymaren drained her coffee. “Do you have a shop or is it more online?”

“I’m set up online mostly, but I do have a slot at the market on Thursdays”

“To think I’ve probably walked passed you there and not noticed;” Maren shook her head in thought.

Elsa shrugged; “It’s a pretty small set up.”

“So we’ve talked about jobs, how about where you grew up?” Honeymaren probed.

“Pretty boring story there; I was born here and only left to go to college. How about you?”

“Similar story, born and raised up north, but didn’t go to college”

“Was it a quiet place to grow up in?”

“Definitely, Ryder and I had to make our own amusement, even befriended a herd of reindeer!” Honeymaren wouldn’t have traded her upbringing for anything.

“I can imagine all the trouble you got in together. Your parents must have had their work cut out for them!”

“All sorts of trouble, our aunt Yelena did well to keep us in line as well as she did. My parents died not long after Ryder was born; just a series of devastating events.” It was Honeymaren’s turn to keep her eyes downcast.

Elsa now reached over to comfort the woman with a hand in hers; “I’m sorry you had to go through that at such a young age. I’ve been there too; my parents died in a boat accident when I was eighteen.”

Honeymaren shook her head in shock; “I can’t imagine how difficult that would have been. You’re a stronger woman then I could ever be.”

The blonde shook her head; “I’m not as strong as I look.” She then busied her hands by wiping invisible crumbs from the table top.

“To me you look freaking strong;” Honeymaren stilled her hands with her own.

Elsa looked straight into Honeymaren’s light eyes for probably the first time; “you’re too good.”

A few beats later Honeymaren sat back in her chair releasing Elsa’s hands. She’s got to try and stop initiating contact! “Okay; next topic is siblings. You know I have one brother, he’s two years my junior at twenty-three. We live together in a cramped apartment which is literally just four rooms. But it suits us well enough. He works for a business consultancy firm which I think he enjoys well enough. Your turn;” she nodded to the woman opposite.

She could listen to Maren talk all day; “oh, um, well I have one sister, Anna. We live together along with her boyfriend, sorry, fiancé Kristoff. That’s recent. He’s a vet, and she works with young kids and seems to love it every day. She’s the most caring and thoughtful person I’ve ever met and I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

“That’s really lovely; it must be nice to have a sister. Not that having a brother is bad, just different, I imagine;” Honeymaren went to have another sip of her drink, only to remember she’d already drained it.

“For us, it’s like having grown up with your best friend. Plus it’s better than a friend; if you have an argument, you know all will be forgotten and nothing will have changed. You’ve got each other’s backs.” Elsa knew how lucky she was to have Anna.

“I have to admit though that Ryder is a pretty amazing brother; without him I would never have met you;” a smirk fell on her lips.

Elsa nodded knowingly; “I think I need to thank him for that actually. With the book you two were looking for, what was it?”

“It was a book on whittling that I wanted”

“You whittle?”

“I try to;” said with a dry chuckle.

“What have you made so far?” Elsa, being artistic herself, was always intrigued by other people’s creative interests.

Honeymaren shook her head as if to say _‘don’t get your hopes up’_ before following up with; “so far, a really rubbish looking, impractical spoon.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad, plus remember, you have to start somewhere”

“At least you have faith in me”

“You should have faith in you too.” She didn’t know this woman very well if at all, but she knew she was being too modest.

Noting Elsa had now finished her hot chocolate, Honeymaren chose to ask; “do you want to go for a walk?”

“That sounds nice”

The pair had found themselves slipping into easy conversation as they went for a wander down the busy shopping street. They both knew that their time together for the day was coming to an end. Elsa was beyond happy with how the whole thing had turned out and she hoped Honeymaren was feeling similarly. “I’m sorry if I ruined today with saying all that earlier.”

Honeymaren stopped walking and turned to her, shaking her head; “you didn’t ruin anything. In fact, if you’d like, I’d like to meet up again.”

“I’d like that too;” her cheeks were hurting from all the smiles this woman was giving her today.

“I’ll text you and we can plan something from there?”

“Okay”

Elsa was soon left stood in the middle of the street, people milling around her. She could still feel where Maren had left a gentle kiss on her cheek, as if not to spook her. Elsa’s brain was trying to catch up with what had happened today. All she did know was that for the first time in a long time; she was curious about the future. For now, that was enough for her.


End file.
